


Hit & Run

by e11ie301



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff, Government Conspiracy, Harmony Department, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e11ie301/pseuds/e11ie301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was changing, everything was different. No one liked it, and no one took advantage of it, they were all too scared. The world was spiraling out of control, and no one was going to do a thing about it. This was how the world was going to end, and it was because of The Dome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heard it From A Friend

It all started when the government disappeared. One day they were there, controlling everything, making sure everything was in order. Then, the next day, they were gone. No morning messages from the President of the United States of America, no “Keep Calm and Carry On” statements from the Queen of England, and no false promises made by any politicians. They were all gone, and no one knew why. At first, everyone was freaking out. What happened if they needed First Response for some severely injured family member? Well, they were gone as well. No one to stop the murders, no one to stop the robbing, and no one to make sure the country didn’t crumble. 

That’s when the Harmony Department stepped in. Everyone had only heard rumors about the Harmony Department, and no one really knew if they were real, or just a fantasy. But one thing was for sure, the government, that was now gone, had told everyone that the Harmony Department, if it was real, would bring chaos and destruction to everything. But everyone forgot their warning when Jessica Hudson, CEO and founder of the Harmony Department made her first public appearance. She was a little old lady, the type which gave you biscuits and tea and had too many cats. No one feared her, and the moment she spoke, everyone was under her complete and utter control. Only a few doubted her, but they never spoke up, and Jessica Hudson had them wrapped around her finger. 

Then the Dome appeared. It had appeared as fast as the government had disappeared. Some went to inspect it, and came back with bad news. The Dome was a large structure, probably big enough to hold every citizen in Europe and America, with extra space. And to make matters even worse, the Harmony Department’s logo was on every entrance, as to remind you that they were in charge, and not to challenge them. The friendly Jessica Hudson they had met a few months ago was now sending out the Harmony Troops, which were robots of sorts, to round everyone in City Square. The robots were of modern design, white colored, with blank expressions, to make it seem as if all the emotions had been programmed out of them. They held swords, sleek and black, with electrocuting ends. They marched the residents and citizens of London into the city square, where a big white stage with a white screen was placed. The others, who didn't live in London, were transported by helicopters of the similar design of the Harmony Troops. Everyone was about to witness the end of the very society in which they had lived in for generations. And no one was going to stop the Harmony Department. 

All of a sudden, a black aircraft landed on the stage, its doors sliding open. It was silent, everyone waiting to see who was going to step out. Of course, it was none other than the smiling Jessica Hudson, dressed in a purple dress with a knitted sweater over it. With a fake smile plastered on her face, she stepped up to the microphone, tapping it lightly. A screeching sound rang through the square, everyone wincing in pain and pressing their hands to their ears. 

“Oops! I am terribly sorry.” Jessica Hudson smiled sweetly, repositioning the microphone, the Harmony Troops standing near her, with their black swords held at the ready. 

“I have gathered you here today, to share a little message with all of the nice citizens of Britain.” She began, the smile slowly fading. 

“Now, I don’t wish to frighten any of you, but there are going to be some major changes over the next few days.” She now wore a serious expression on her face, all of the supposed happiness disappearing. 

“As all of you have seen, my very faithful Harmony Troops have built this dome structure for me. I’m not sure if all of you know why I had this done, so I will explain.” Her eyes scanned the crowd, spreading a sense of fear, which was actually pretty impressive for a small, old woman. 

“As you all know, the government had disappeared, without any explanation. This only means that this city, without any authority or control, will go to waste and many of you will die.” 

When she finished her sentence, many gasped, and started whispering to each other, the crowd muttering amongst themselves. She stood stock still, a disappointed look on her face. She turned to the Harmony Troops, and nodded. 3 of the menacing robots stepped down from the stadium, holding their swords, and advancing towards the crowd. They instantly became silent, staring in fear at the robots. A few children started crying, not quite wailing, but enough to draw their attention to the Harmony Troops. They started marching in pairs of 3 towards a small group huddled in the corner, picking up the crying children. The two parents stumbled over the other people trying to chase after the robots. 

“Hey! Put my child down!” The father ran up to the robot, tearing the child of its hand. He began to walk away, the robot tilting his head in confusion and rage. He looked down at his sword, and pressed a few buttons. The multiple crowds watched on in anticipation, then someone started too scream. The robot had gotten a few feet behind the father, and thrust the sword into his back. The father dropped the child, beginning to shake wildly. The mother screamed, running to pick up the child, watching as her husband had electric volts sent through him. The Harmony Troop took out the sword, the father slowly dropping to the ground. 

“Subject terminated.” The robot stated in a monotone voice. The Harmony Troop looked up, watching the mother running back towards the crowd with the child. He stood up from his kneeling spot, and began to walk towards the mother. 

“Watch out!” Some stranger yelled, pointing behind her. The mother looked behind herself, and ran to a nearby family. She handed the child to the family, looking at them with pleading eyes, brimming with water. 

“Please take care of him.” She whispered, handing the baby to the mother. The woman nodded, understanding what she was about to do. The mother turned around just as the robot thrust the same sword, coated with her husband’s blood, into her. She died slowly, the crowd watching in horror. Someone started to silently cry, while others covered their eyes. The 3 Harmony Troops walked back up to the stage, where a very satisfied Jessica Hudson stood, smiling slightly. 

“Now, please try to avoid making any further distractions.” She smiled sweetly, nodding to the Harmony Troops, who stood in their original spot, scanning the crowd with their black emotionless eyes. 

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, many of you are going to die if we don’t bring order and prosperity to this lovely country once more.” Jessica Hudson turned around, gesturing to the Dome. 

“This structure is going to be what saves us all. My colleagues and I call it The Dome, not a very creative name, but it fits.” She clasped her hands together joyfully, turning around to face the crowd. 

“The Dome is going to be your new home. There is more than enough housing space for all of you, and education options for the children. The Harmony Troops will patrol the halls, bringing safety to the Dome, and you will all be expected to arrive at one of the 15 entrances around the structure by Friday of this week. Today is Wednesday, so you will have 3 days to gather your precious little trinkets, belongings, and the sorts.” Jessica Hudson walked towards the aircraft, laughing. 

“And lastly, if you do not arrive at the proper time, you will be eliminated.” She added, stepping into the aircraft, and leaving the City Square. The crowd started talking among themselves, in worried voices. 

“We can’t listen to her! The Queen said not to trust them!” A stranger shouted. 

“But she said we were going to die!” Another protested, “We’re doing this for ourselves and for the children!”  
Everyone started shouting at each other, arguing on whether or not they should listen to Jessica Hudson. Some families started to leave, going back to their houses, or boarding the air crafts that brought them there. One particular family, the one that had been handed the baby as his parents were killed, left immediately. The mother was Vanessa Holmes, mother of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft was only 4 years old, hobbling long his mother’s side. Sherlock on the other hand, was 1, still considered an infant. He poked the baby, looking at it in curiosity. 

“Now, Sherlock, don’t disturb the baby.” Vanessa looked down at Sherlock, his blue eyes wide in confusion, his black curls bouncing on top of his head. Mycroft ran to catch up to his family. 

“What is his name?” He asked, looking at the baby in the same level of curiosity as Sherlock. 

“Do you remember the Watsons?” Vanessa kept on walking down the street at a fast pace, remembering the frightened expression on her friend’s face just as she died. 

“Were they the ones who died?” Mycroft hobbled along, trying to keep up with his mother’s fast pace. Vanessa nodded, too upset and scared to speak. Sherlock put his hands on her shoulder. 

“Don’t cry, Mommy.” He babbled, not able to speak quite clearly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, shaking his head. “I might cry.” Sherlock looked up again, his eyes showing concern. 

“Well, this is their baby. To answer your question Mike, his name is John.” Vanessa said, still walking at a fast pace. “He was their only child.”


	2. The Dome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dome is your normal prison for the wonderful citizens of London. John and Sherlock have been living there for 15 years, and none of them wonder if something if wrong. Meanwhile, the Harmony Troops are going on a killing spree, and now killing for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you're having fun reading this :)

That Friday, everyone was led to the Dome. Vanessa took Mycroft, Sherlock, and John with her, with only one suitcase filled with books and clothing for the young boys. She only took her silver necklace given to her by her mother, and her Map of London. If they had ever gotten out of The Dome, the map might become useful. She stood behind a long line of people, the Dome looming over all of them. 

“I don’t like it.” Sherlock shook his head, frowning. 

“I don’t think anyone does.” Vanessa held Mycroft and Sherlock closer to her side, holding John in her arms. She didn’t like the look of any of it. The Harmony Troops staring down at the helpless people, the guards at the entrances with similar weapons to the Harmony Troops, and Jessica Hudson, standing on a balcony, smiling down at them with her cat. She finally accepted that none of them were going to be able to get out of The Dome without being killed. 

“So this is what peace and prosperity looks like in the eyes of the Harmony Department.” Vanessa muttered to herself, nearing the entrance. As she got closer to the two white doors, she saw the guards at the entrance handing out white uniforms to the people as they went through the opening. 

They approached the entrance, and Vanessa was led through the hall to the right. Everything was white, the doors, the lights, and the carpet. It seemed as if they were in heaven, but this couldn’t be heaven. 

John started to cry, drawing attention to the Harmony Troops. Vanessa started shushing him, patting his blonde colored hair, trying to calm him down. Sherlock looked up in concern, also patting John’s head. 

“Be quiet, little baby.” He babbled, taking hold of his mother’s free hand. They were led to a room, with the number 783. The numbers were the only thing that weren’t painted a ghostly white color, but instead an inky black, standing out against the white color. Vanessa turned the handle, slowly walking into the room, which was just as dingy and in shitty condition as she had figured. There were two beds, pushed together in the corner, with a cracked mirror and a brown shelf. There were no windows, and only one light bulb, which flickered often. Vanessa sighed, setting down John on one of the beds, and began settling into the room. Mycroft and Sherlock started running around, giggling. This was going to be their home, and this is where Mycroft, Sherlock, and John would grow up. 

 

____ 

 

“Sherlock! You aren’t allowed to run; the Harmony Troops are going to catch you!” John ran after Sherlock, who was looking around the corner, grinning. It had been 15 years since they had arrived at the Dome, and nothing had changed. The majority of the rooms were still pretty dingy and nasty, and the Harmony Troops had started killing people for fun. This was how John had grown up, so he never really questioned it. 

“I’m on a roll, John!” He turned around, still grinning. “I think I can solve this one!”  
Sherlock had been trying to find the Harmony Troops weak spot, trying to figure out what brought them down, but to no avail. 

“Just give it up, Sherlock! The Harmony Troops have been getting upgraded every year, they’re getting stronger, and if they catch you out here after curfew, they’re going to kill you!” John was getting worried, running after Sherlock. Sherlock was faster and swifter, and John was beginning to get a bit dizzy.  
He stopped to lean against a wall, panting faintly. Sherlock stopped running, turning around in confusion. 

“Why did you stop?” Sherlock looked at John in concern. 

“I’m fine; maybe we should do this some other time.” John suggested, putting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Your mother is probably getting a bit worried.” He added. 

Sherlock nodded in agreement. Since John’s parents had died, he was put in a different part of The Dome, a much nicer room then what Sherlock had. Sometimes Sherlock would sneak over, and sit and talk with John until the Harmony Troops started their patrol once more. 

 

“See you in the Breakfast Hall?” Sherlock asked, beginning to walk towards his room. 

“Yep, planning to be there.” John tiptoed through the hall, trying not to alert the Harmony Troops. He finally got to his room, settling on the king sized bed they had assigned him. Yes, the room was definitely nicer then what Sherlock was living in, the color scheme similar as the rest of The Dome, everything white. The uniforms were tightly fitted, with numbers printed across the chest pocket. It made everyone feel as if they were prisoners, which was true, according to most of the residents. John rubbed his eyes, lying down on the particularly stiff mattress. The Dome was your regular prison/home for the citizens of London. The sudden disappearance of the government was still a mystery to everyone, even 15 years later. All of the citizens were given controlled schedules, starting with the morning pill. 

The morning pill was a grayish color, blending in quite nicely with white color scheme of The Dome. Every morning, with you woke up, there was a glass of water next to the gray pill, which was shaped oddly like a square, making it hard to swallow. No one knew what the pill was supposed to do, but they took it anyways. 

Next was breakfast. This was the time in which both the Harmony Troops and Jessica Hudson decided to leave the so-called-prisoners alone, letting them roam freely throughout The Dome without any worry of being killed or drugged. They served the regular hash browns and sausage, with a side of orange juice, and if you got lucky, some cheese. It wasn’t just like that at breakfast; it was like that at every meal. Meal time was more like your free time at The Dome, which most everyone took advantage of. 

Then it was time for school. Jessica Hudson believed that even considering the situation they were in, education had to come first. The Dome had the required classes, such as English, Maths, Science, and a bit of Geography. You also had the option to take Biology, Physics, Flight & Engineering, and Strategic Problem Solving. John and Sherlock, like most of the children, were assigned classes based on their personalities and previous success in other classes. Sherlock and John only had Flight & Engineering together, while John took the required classes, and Sherlock took the other classes, such as Physics and Biology. They had other friends, like Irene, Jim, Sebastian (or “Seb”) and Molly. The Harmony Department, however, had outlawed any contact of other humans while in The Dome, with few exceptions, but not too many. 

Then the next meal rolled along. Lunch was John’s favorite part of the day. At that point, everyone was awake and not grumpy, and the Harmony Troops left them alone, so they were free to do as they pleased. The Harmony Department served foods such as salads, sandwiches, more fruits and vegetables, and good old H2O. Sherlock always sat with John and the others, considering he was very antisocial and did not do well with his other classmates. 

The day went along, with John and Sherlock usually staying in John’s room and talking to each other, and helping with the unbearable amounts of homework the teachers, who were in fact the Harmony Troops, handed them at the end of each class. Dinner was served to the people in their rooms, and John usually spilt his with Sherlock, as they never brought an extra for him. 

One particular day, John had found that Sherlock was being very spacey, muttering to himself often, and staring off into space, stating things that had nothing to do with whatever they were talking about. They were sitting in John’s room, working on the homework assigned for that day, when John looked up and saw that Sherlock was staring right at him, which surprised in him in many ways. He squinted in confusion, waving his hand in front of Sherlock’s face. 

“Hello, Earth to Sherlock?” He took Sherlock by the shoulders and shaking him, making his snap out his fantasy  
Sherlock blushed, looking away.

“Sorry about that.” He looked down at his homework, furiously jotting down notes for Physics. 

“Anything interesting happen today?” John asked, working on one of his Maths problems.  
“Just the usual killings, nothing too exciting.” Sherlock’s face was still a bit red, which made John laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked defensively.  
John stopped laughing, but still grinned at Sherlock. “You were blushing.” John stated.  
“And? What’s so funny about me blushing?” Sherlock tilted his head in confusion, looking at John for an answer.  
“It’s not funny; I just thought it was cute.” John smiled a bit before returning to his homework. Sherlock stared at him in more confusion.  
“Cute?” Sherlock asked, offended. “How was it cute?” He looked at John, mouth gaping in surprise. “Isn’t that a flirtation?”  
“I would guess so.” John replied, still trying to work on other worksheet from Geography. He looked up, and saw Sherlock’s surprised expression. “I suppose you don’t get told that often.”  
Sherlock shook his head, still not able to speak.  
“Well, in that case, I’m going to need your help on this Geography question.”


	3. Human Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here in The Dome, Human Error is a deadly disease, but fortunately we have a cure, but that can’t stop us from teaching you about the many dangers of love.”

“Today we will be learning about the many mental illnesses and diseases of the human mind.” 

John, Jim, and Molly had Science together, and for the past 2 weeks, they had been learning about how the brain functions. It was rather boring to John, for he already knew how the brain functioned in its many ways, thanks to Sherlock. Sure, it was interesting, but having something taught to you more than once was energy draining. 

“The first illness we will be learning about is Human Error, or love.” The robot pointed to the board, which showed an image of two people holding hands. 

“Here in The Dome, Human Error is a deadly disease, but fortunately we have a cure, but that can’t stop us from teaching you about the many dangers of love.” At this point, the teacher had John’s attention again. Jim and Sebastian had joked around, mentioning Human Error a few times, but never explaining what it really was, and Sherlock had never taught him about it. 

“There are many different types of love, such as “Storge”, the Greek word for affection, or brotherly love. The other 3 types of love are “Philia”, “Eros”, and “Agape”.   
All of the students had now averted their full attention to the teacher, who was still talking extremely slow and explained each concept to the least of her ability. 

“As I had explained before, Storge is the Greek word for brotherly love, the type of affection you would show towards family members and others in that same category. Philia is the love for a friend, or friendship between others. Eros and Agape are the two categories we think of when someone mentions love. Agape is unconditional love, between two lovers, or maybe between 2 humans of any gender. Eros is romance, just to keep things simple.”

As the teacher explained the 4 love categories, John’s mind started to wander off. Sherlock had promised to tell him everything about the human mind, and he did even mention mental illnesses, but only illnesses like insomnia or depression. Maybe he didn’t know about Human Error? Well, that was a different question for another day. He averted his attention back to the robot, who was now explaining the dangers of love. 

“Human Error is a mental illness all of you are bound to obtain, there is simply no stopping the Human Error.” A few people gasped, a few rolled their eyes, and everyone laughed. It was love, it was the concept their parents had taught them about when they were little children. Of course they were going to catch it! It didn’t even seem like a sickness, but more like a normal feeling that you’re born with. 

“And that’s way, here at The Dome; we have created the morning pill, to stop you from feeling the stronger categories of love. The morning pill doesn’t stop Storge or Philia, for those are only love for a friend, and are not dangerous in the eyes of the Harmony Department, but they will stop, or rather slow down, the effects of Agape or Eros.” 

The robot smiled, clasping its hands together at her middle. “Class dismissed.” 

John ran to catch up with Jim and Molly, who were walking together silently. 

“That was a weird lesson, right Jim?” John asked, laughing a little. 

“I have to say, it isn’t what I had expected it to be. But why do they think romance is dangerous? Aren’t they trying to save us?” Jim turned to Molly before adding, “And besides, you can’t keep the human race going without getting a little freaky deaky.” Molly hit him on the shoulder, frowning. 

“That’s disgusting, Jim.” She said, still frowning. 

John shrugged. “But he is right; I don’t understand why “romance” seems so dangerous.” 

They walked together in silence the rest of the way, going their separate ways once reaching their classes. The question roamed through John’s mind, why was romance so feared of. He shrugged the question off, paying attention to the different teacher in his Geography class. He was going to have to ask Sherlock later.   
\--

After dinner had passed, and Sherlock shared some of his incidents from that day, they both went up to John’s room, to talk some more like they had always done. They sat down on the carpeted floor of the room in silence for a while, before John began to speak. 

“Sherlock, can I ask you a question?” 

“Well, you just did.” Sherlock grinned, but only resulting on having John smack him on the shoulder. 

“Whatever, Sherlock.” He smiled back at Sherlock. 

“Anyways, my question. What do you know about Human Error?” John asked, looking at Sherlock curiously. 

“You mean love?” Sherlock corrected him. 

“Yes, why do you know about love?” John had noticed that Sherlock was blushing again, but he ignored it, waiting for Sherlock’s answer. 

“I don’t really know much about it. I know that it’s feared by the Harmony Department, but there’s not much to it. It’s just a feeling, and it’s pretty hard to decipher.”   
John nodded. “They say the morning pill prevents the dangerous types of love, like romance and such.” 

“That was its original purpose.” Sherlock stated. 

“But what if we stopped taking it, just to see what happens?” John asked. 

Sherlock looked at him in surprise. “W-What if we stopped taking it?” He asked, confused. 

John nodded again. “Just for an experiment, just to see if love is really as bad as they say.” John explained. 

“That’s crazy, they would kill us if they found out we weren't taking it!” 

“Says the person who captures Harmony Troops to find their weak spot.” John raised his eyebrows, waiting for Sherlock’s answer. “Do you want to try?” He asked. 

“I guess it can’t be as bad as taking about Harmony Troops.” Sherlock smiled. “Yeah, it sounds like a magnificent idea.” 

“Great, let’s start tomorrow morning.”


	4. The Morning Pill

The next morning, John and Sherlock went through on their agreement. The morning pill was on John’s bedside table, as always. This time, he fed it to his goldfish, who gratefully accepted it, and it disappeared from the tank quite quickly. He went on with his normal morning schedule, pretending as if he had actually taken the pill. He went to all of his classes, attended Science with Molly and Jim, learning about the mental illnesses like depression and anorexia. The subject had always bothered him, but today was not the day to be thinking about depression and such. When lunch time came around, he met up with Sherlock, sitting down next to him at the table. 

“Does it feel any different?” John asked. 

“Not really, I still can’t feel anything.” 

“Maybe we have to wait a while before we start seeing results.” John turned to Sebastian, and began engaging in a conversation about the lesson they had been taught in Physics. 

Sherlock sat through lunch in complete silence, listening into the conversations flying around the table. Jim and Molly were flirting again, John and Sebastian were talking about the newest design for a fighter jet, and Sherlock was just sitting there, staring off into space like always. Then lunch was over, and everyone was leaving to go to their other classes. 

“Sherlock! Hello…” John waved his hand in front of Sherlock’s face. Sherlock looked at him in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Lunch is over; everyone is leaving to go to their other classes!” John started walking away, leaving Sherlock to gather up his thoughts and exit the room. 

Sherlock had lied to John about the pill. He was feeling a whole lot more differently then when he had been taking the pill, but he couldn’t exactly name his feelings. It just felt weird for him, something he wasn’t used to. He shrugged, not wanting to think about it any longer. He picked up his things, and exited the lunch room. Sherlock was already 5 minutes late to his next class, but right now, that was the least of his worries.   
\--  
That night, John was lying in his bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling tiles, counting the lines above, when he was interrupted from his thoughts. Sherlock came running through the door, sweat pouring down his face, along with a worried look. 

“They found out.” He managed to say while panting heavily. 

“What? What do you mean they found out?” John asked alarmingly. 

“The Harmony Troops, they were chasing me. They know we’re not taking the pill.” 

John groaned. They had been in situations like this before. Breaking the rules, the Harmony Troops finding out almost immediately after, they had been through this before. 

“They’re chasing you?” 

Sherlock nodded, his expression showing fear and confusion. John looked past Sherlock, and out into the hall, which was unusually silent. He looked back at Sherlock, who was now smiling. 

“Did I get you?” 

“Yeah, for a moment, and I was even genuinely worried.” John smiled back a Sherlock, laughing. 

“You really scared me though, Sherlock, they could’ve killed you.” He sat back down on his bed, patting the space next to him, inviting Sherlock to sit down next to him. 

“You always say that. You sound just like my mother.” John smacked him on the shoulder. 

“It’s a good thing I do, because what is going to happen next time when I’m not there to stop you?” John asked, looking up at Sherlock, who was now extremely close to John. 

“I could die,” Sherlock was now so close to John, that John was beginning to back away. “Or I could always have you by my side so that I don’t.” He slowly pressed his lips to John’s, his eyes wide in surprise and fear. He sat still, not knowing what to do, and finally he pulled back. 

“What the hell, Sherlock?” He whispered, a bit out of breath. 

“What do you mean?” Sherlock asked confused. 

“What were you doing?” He was now more confused than surprised. 

“Well, it’s quite obvious; I was trying to kiss you.” Sherlock replied, tilting his head slightly. 

“Yeah, I got that, but why?” John was now smiling a bit, the confusion and surprise all gone away. 

“I dunno, I guess it was something I just always wanted to do.” Sherlock saw John smiling, and he smiled to. “Do you mind?” He asked. 

“No, not at all.” John replied, leaning forward and kissing Sherlock. The feeling that washed over him was more relief then romance or any of that cheesy stuff. He was relieved that not taking the pill actually had benefits, and that it wasn’t for nothing. He felt Sherlock wrapping his arms around John as if to bring him closer. After a bit more of making out, John pulled away again, staring up at Sherlock. 

“Have we been feeling this the entire time, but the pill was slowing it down?” John asked. 

“Well, theatrically, that would be the correct assumption.” Sherlock replied, playing with a strand of John’s hair. John sighed contently, lying down on the bed, staring back up at the ceiling. 

“I guess it’s a little odd that one moment we could go from being friends because of a medication and then all of a sudden we have completely different feelings because we stopped taking it. Medicine is a very odd concept.” John started to count the ceiling tiles again. 

“I thought that statement was going to be deep, and then you changed it to be one about medicine.” Sherlock laughed softly. “You are a weird concept, John.” He laid down next to John, turning his head to look at him. “But in a good way.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” John replied sarcastically, smiling back at Sherlock. “Seriously though, I need to figure out what they put in those things.” 

“You mean the pills?” Sherlock was now full on grinning. 

“Yeah, the pills.” 

They laid there for a long time before any of them made a slight movement. Sherlock stayed in John’s room for the night, but he didn’t sleep much. He only moved to get closer to John, play with his hair, or hold his hand. When John woke up the next morning, Sherlock was gone, so he suspected that he had left to go back to his own room with Mycroft and Vanessa. He went through his daily routine, and feeding the pill to the fish. He left his room, and went to catch up with Jim and Molly, who were going to Science.


End file.
